


Confusion

by mithrel



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in love with five people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sense8 fic! It's short, but I hope I did the characters justice.

He’s in love with five people.

His feelings for Riley are his own, he knows that (or hopes he knows it.) But Nomi (he) loves Amanita, and Lito (they) loves Hernando, and then there’s the complicated tangle of feelings Wolfgang and Kala have for each other.

He supposes he’s lucky that Neets and Hernando aren’t part of the cluster, that Sun and Capheus don’t love anyone. He doesn’t need any more confusion in his life.

But through everything, the people hunting him down, the disorientation of being in multiple places at once, Will thinks about not having anyone to love, or worse, to be separate and alone against the world, and decides he’ll take the confusion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684020) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
